


A Stroll Through a Cemetery, part 2

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Casual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Horde War Campaign, Sharing sex stories, Sister banter, Smut, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, seducing the undead is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Shalaen's first account to her sister after their reunion. She won’t be getting close to Nathanos in a long time so anyone wishing more action for the main tag will have to wait, like the protagonist, and contend with second or fifth best options… for now. There will be flirting.
Relationships: Blood elf & Void elf (sisters), Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s), Original female character/Phoenix Mage Rhydras
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: (A high regard for Nathanos)





	A Stroll Through a Cemetery, part 2

_So, I had had my eyes on Nathanos for a while already, when he announced we needed to go on a romantic excursion to a certain graveyard, but I’m not telling which and why. He was standing on the deck of the Forsaken ship we use for travel, all dark and broody and hostile, just the way I like ‘em. I went and flashed him my smile, you know the one..._

“Champion. You are starting to annoy me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of pestering you needlessly, Ranger Lord.” She lets her voice drip suggestion on a lower note than usual, stepping just a bit too close to him. He’s more than a head taller than her and the fact makes her purr inside. Her lithe form would fit twice inside his coat. She ponders how he would fit in her and her silken panties are moist in seconds. Nathanos’ nostrils flare – a hunter is a hunter even in undeath. He can smell her. She hears him huff incredulously. He ignores the slip of his old title knowing she was there as well when Quel’Thalas fell.

“Well? What is it?” He barks. She doesn’t flinch. 

“I was wondering how long this next mission will take – you know, should I pack my nightgown or will we not have time for sleeping at all?” She doesn’t sound terribly worried about that prospect. 

“That depends entirely on how incompetent you are this time, ‘Speaker of the Horde’. Now get out of my sight until we depart for Drustvar!”

“And when will that be, _sire?”_ She tilts her head and her long, recently dyed bone-blonde hair flows over her shoulder free and wavy. Something flashes in his red flaming eyes. Could it be…? Or is it again just the usual rage?

“When Voss finally blesses us with her presence. I will send for you. Now shoo.” Nathanos seems just a bit less aggressive with the last sentence although his growl is as gritting as ever. _Maybe I’m starting to grow on him,_ the warlock thinks, making a note of his secret preference for the mock honorific she just used. _Might as well have called him ‘daddy’,_ she chuckles to herself while walking down the plank and summoning her Accursed Wrathsteed. _And he’s younger than me._

Oh, but this burn needs to be taken care of. She’s not going to suffer for days in lust just because the guy is thick as a brick and she’s not even referring to his party bits that she has no knowledge of – yet. All her old flings are on other parts of the world and some even on other planets. This is a conundrum. 

Other blood elves are always a sure bet. Most of them don’t turn down a night of pleasures and it’s common courtesy to treat the partner with the usual respect afterwards. Why wouldn’t they, since there’s nothing shameful or abnormal about a casual approach to sex unlike some other races think – she’s happy she’s not particularly drawn to orcs who seem more family and monogamy oriented, and she has heard that humans are very prude and awfully romantic around the topic. _Loreina must be suffering even more than I am._ They both share the Windrunner curse of finding human men terribly attractive. Only one of them has those around her in abundance.

But now she has no option but to settle for some cute Sin’dorei guy if she can find one before the call. 

  
  


****

  
  


“I knew it! You are incorrigible, sis. You don’t fancy the Nightborne then?” Loreina grins.

“I haven’t yet met one that didn’t feel like a grandparent. Thalyssra is mighty fine though.”

“I am personally very pleased with my new Night elven allies…. they are so tall! And there’s this one flirtatious human in Boralus I think is a pirate… Don’t you worry about me suffering, the only pain is to decide where to start”, the void elf sister giggles.

“I can see why you defected. The Void whispered about carnal pleasures on the other side and you dived right in. You can tell me all about them later. Now shush, let me continue my story.”

  
  


****

  
  


Shalaen lets her glowing violet horse walk slowly through the busy lower tier of the Dazar’alor harbor. She ignores the trolls, not having much in common with them, having fought against their kin for years has made her quite immune to their assumed charms. Her eyes catch three brightly clothed elves. Their attire makes her think of the trees in Eversong, golden and orange and bright red. One of them parts from the group and walks to the edge of the wharf. He has short spiky hair the color of blood and she can spy a nice ass when the wind blows his long cloak aside. Getting closer she recognizes him as a member of the island expedition crews. He turns around when she speaks.

“Bal’a dash. Weren’t we together at Jorundall that one time?”

He scrutinizes her for a moment. “Yes, I believe we were. You weren’t too bad if I recall correctly. Phoenix Mage Rhydras, at your service.” He nods but doesn’t bow. A typical young blood elf male, cocky and full of himself, not too much unlike her. She motions towards the other two.

“If they don’t have a claim on you, would you be free for some one-on-one?”

“Oh, I am most definitely free. Ryleia is my sister and the paladin is too holy for any fun at all.” He looks her up and down and grins. “Girl, you are rocking the classic Quel’Thalan archer look like you weren’t a caster at all.”

“I know.” She dismounts, dismissing the horse into the Void for now. The mage smells good and despite his utterly obvious egoism the warlock feels her quim would accept his aid. Because that’s what the guy would be since she cannot have the real object of her desire… yet. If he gets too annoying she can always gag him claiming it’s her kink.

She steps closer, into his space. A knowing smile spreads on his face and he lowers his voice. 

“I wouldn’t mind starting some fires with you, if you promise not to curse me with anything harmful.”

“My sister might curse. I _destroy”,_ she whispers and lets her lips brush over his. “Conjure us a portal, won’t you? I might not be able to stay for long.”

“Fortunate for you, then, is that I can also warp time. You have 30 percent more of it with me.” He summons a portal to their home city, the golden trees and ornate spires visible through the shimmering ring of magic. The warlock sighs, pleased. 

“Whatever is said about you mages your ability to take us home from whichever part of the world is absolutely priceless.”

He feigns hurt. “I beg your pardon, ma'am. I can’t think of any negative trait related to my esteemed class.” They step through the portal, his hand caressing over the small of her back and she forgives his hubris for his touch burns ever so wonderfully. 

On the other side, in the streets of Silvermoon Rhydras conjures a flying carpet, she summons her Felsteed and they ride towards the City Inn on Murder Row. The arcane sweeping brooms give way when the two elves step in. She places a handful of gold on the counter, knowing the exact price by heart. She doesn’t want to bring everyone to her private apartment.

“I’m paying, I propositioned you.”

The fire mage shrugs. “If you insist.”

“Your most comfortable bed. One hour.” She glances at her companion who raises a long, mock-offended eyebrow. The woman on the counter takes the coin and gives her the enchanted key with practiced indifference. The warlock steps through the blue transparent curtains, follows the corridor and finds the room. Her lower abdomen is burning pleasurably, the need having tormented her this whole time. Soon she’ll be relieved even if not by the one who’s the source of it all.

The redhead mage closes the door and leans on it, watching her. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“You won’t”, Shalaen replies.

“How edgy of you, warlock. Tell me, who was it that got you into this state?” He licks his lips, not making a move, basking in the growing tension. She lets her shoulder pads fall to the floor.

“What makes you think it wasn’t you?”

“Tut-tut. I’m not that clueless. The look on you is that of a rejected lover. Such a rare sight catches the eye.”

  
  


****

  
  


“Ohh, _burn!_ A fire mage practically calling you the only Sin’dorei ever to have failed in romance! I’m dying! Lemme guess. You killed him?”

Shalaen throws a ball of Fel into the campfire making her sister flinch. The flames stay green for a minute. “No. I’m playing the long con and he was being helpful. And so was his cock. Would have been a waste to turn him into a lifeless husk.”

“True, true, that would have revealed your predilection towards walking corpses.”

“Eat dirt and choke, darling.“

  
  


****

  
  


Shalaen shrugs, making her felweave raiment fall from her shoulders. “Does it bother you?”

“I don’t mind. I meet enough drooling fans weekly, my pride won’t get wounded by helping out a sister in need.” He steps in front of her and saves them a lot of time by casting a spell that removes all their clothes save for the underwear. She raises a white eyebrow.

“Aren’t I the lucky one.” She spies the bulge in his tight pants, pleased and more than ready herself.

“You are.” His fingers slip under the strap of her bra and pull it down, then the other, slowly. “And so am I, having the privilege of touching you instead of that blind fool who ditched you.” She chuckles at his gentlemanly sweet nothings. He really wouldn’t want to know who he is standing in for.

He casts Time Warp and everything around them seems to slow but they continue at their normal pace (it’s complicated). He follows the path of his fingers with his lips and hears her sigh in pleasure and frustration. Grinning he bites her skin and she moans. _Yes, harder, make me squeal,_ she almost whines out loud but no, it’s not for him. The Phoenix Mage, despite being as cocky as he is, seems to know how to behave in the bedroom.

“You don’t want it slow and gentle, I take it?”

“No. I want to be riding you already.” She cups his clothed erection and hums in delight at its size and feel. She slides her hands under the waist of his pants on the skin of his tight bum, pressing into him, smiling at his Fel green eyes. She squeezes the buns and pushes the garment down.

“As you wish”, he chuckles and steps out of the item of clothing. The warlock would want to be ordered around, made to take a cock in her mouth, be tied and even spanked, but not by this lightweight mage. He’s cute and all but he’s not the Champion of the Banshee Queen. Shalaen is in control and the dominant one most of the time in her daily life, be it with bound demons or thick-headed group members. With Nathanos she feels she’d love it the other way around – with a pleasurable battle of wills as foreplay, of course. A shudder goes through her thinking what the Ranger Lord would do to her if he knew she’d be willing to let him get all his frustrations out on her. Everything he’d ever wanted to do with Sylvanas, or to her. 

The spiky-haired blood elf sits on the bed, pops a contraception spell on them both and lies on his back, grinning invitingly. His beautiful, hard cock waits for her, bobbing stiffly over his taut tummy. Would it matter, if the Blightcaller couldn’t use his, like her sister speculated? It isn’t his body she’s interested in, is it? No. But what, exactly, then? With that enigma puzzling her she drops her panties and crawls over the fire mage, briefly marveling his familiar beauty. She kisses the head of his cock, licks over it with the flat of her tongue, but she has no patience to linger there.

“Come, it’s yours. For now”, Rhydras offers. He plays the giver like he promised which is fairly rare in a one-off liaison and definitely a surprise from a haughty poser like him. Maybe that is just a role he wears in public.

When she mounts him it feels more intense than she remembers, her sensitivity heightened by the new peculiar desire. She’s so slick and ready she just glides on the shaft even when the stretch is considerable. With a deep sigh she takes him all in.

“Anar’alah – you feel like you’re bursting, hero.” His scorching hot hands land on her thighs.

It’s the wrong temperature.

“Ah, can you – could you use Frost – just this once? I’m burning”, she gasps between the throbbing of her core. She starts riding him slowly, eyes closed, her blonde curls swaying in the movement. 

“Certainly. But don’t tell my crew.” When she feels the icy cold touch of the spell on her skin she nearly falls, moaning at the fantasy of it being the Dark Ranger Lord and his frigid thick fingers on her, calloused from handling a bow all his life and beyond, brutal and rough. She trembles and groans, the climax nearing with a metaphorical rumble. The mage takes the hint and grips her thighs harder, seeping coldness through his mana streams into his hands, pushing his hips up to meet hers. She cries out, swept away by the pleasure, an almost violent flavor in it. 

Rhydras flips them over staying inside her. _“You fuck like a human, hasty and impatient. I like it”,_ he whispers and bites into the crook of her neck, thrusting into her with vigor. Shalaen gasps, still in the throes when the guy finds her clit with his magic-frozen thumb and starts a circling movement in the rhythm of his thrusts. _Ohh, he’s good,_ she purrs to herself when her arousal soars anew, the surly face of the Blightcaller sneering at her in her mind. She hears her partner hum low in his throat, pleased with her reactions, and when she’s coming again with a broken moan her pulsations drag him along.

 _Surely the undead can’t – how could they – but his other bits work just fine – I must get to the bottom of this,_ she wonders briefly feeling him release in a shudder. They are both slightly breathless for a few moments in the embrace, hands roaming the skin, the mage still indulging her with his cool touch until he pulls out and lies beside her.

“Oh, stars! Thank you, you saved me.”

“The pleasure was mine, ma'am. You’re in love with a death knight, aren’t you?”

She chuckles. “You caught me.” _Better he thinks that than the truth._

It’s convenient to shag a mage, you don’t need a shower afterwards. Rhydras flicks his wrist nonchalantly and a flash of Arcane cleans their skin of all the excess fluids. 

The sex was good, yet somehow it left her hungry.

_“SPEAKER OF THE HORDE, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO NATHANOS BLIGHTCALLER AT THE BANSHEE’S WAIL.”_

“Oh no, I’ve missed the local call in Zandalar! Sorry, I need to dash!” She pulls on her robes, collects her scattered gear and finds her Hearthstone in the magically bigger-on-the-inside standard issue adventurer’s backpack. The redhead watches her fuss, lying languidly on the luxurious bed, obviously going to stay for a nap.

“He’s a hard taskmaster, eh?”

“You have no idea”, she grins, feeling the skin on the back of her neck prickle. She disappears in a flash.

  
  


****

  
  


“If it’s _cold_ that does it for you, I can see why you chose the mountains as your outpost location. You can roll in the snow when you feel the heat.”

“Har har.”

“Didn’t you have a fling with a fire mage in the alternative Draenor as well?”

“Oh yes, we still keep in touch. But this one wasn’t friend material at all. Those are the best, I know you agree.”

“I do, but the ones you end up obsessing over never are. So, it was easier to hang around with Nathanos on the trip here after having your needs sated?”

“So you would think...”


End file.
